


as the cold winds blow

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: On a cozy evening in Winterfell, Jon tells Sansa a spooky story.





	as the cold winds blow

They lied awake in the darkest hours of night, Sansa curled beside Jon with his broad chest as her private pillow. He smelled of a distinct musk, an odor that ought to send her nose wrinkling, but she loved the way he smelled. Leathers and metals, smoke and forest, sweat and dirt. He smelled of Jon, and therefore she loved it.

He combed agonizing lines through her hair that went too slowly for her liking, but that was also why she loved it so. “Have you ever heard the tale of the Night’s King?” he spoke lowly.

She closed her eyes, loving the idea of a story now. The fire crackled still from the new log Jon placed in half an hour ago. Snug against him under the furs, she had long cozied up. “I have not. Tell it to me?”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, the curly dark hairs of his chest soft against her cheek. “The Night’s King was the thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, appointed shortly after the Wall was built. One day, he met a white walker and fell in love.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not. He fell in love with a white walker. He loved the way she felt, colder than snow, with blue eyes like nothing he’d seen before. She was a beautiful creature and he loved her. But the Night’s Watch didn’t permit him to marry her. He broke oaths for her and made human sacrifices to the white walkers in her name. Or so the story goes. The Night’s Watch burned all mention of him.”

She curled up closer to him. “How creepy.”

“Love? Oh, I suppose so.”

She smacked him lightly on his belly. “Love!”

Jon slipped away from her, laughing, and pushed her away when she tried to nestle herself back against him. “How do I know you’re not a white walker, now? Look at your eyes.”

“The Others take you, Jon.”

He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him. They kissed. Sansa lied on top of him with her legs straddling his thighs, praying he thrust against her cunt. She held his chin and opened his mouth with her tongue to taste him. Then he answered her prayers and rubbed his thigh over the wetness warming her womanhood. She smiled against his lips. He nipped her.

“I ought to tell that story more often,” he murmured.

She quieted him by brushing herself against his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post ♥](https://scatteredmoonlightt.tumblr.com/post/186828936182/day-3-6th-august-fairy-talessins-written-for)


End file.
